Temporary Fix
by BSMPTS
Summary: Edward refuses to have sex with Bella out of fear of killing her in the process, so he calls in Jacob to satisfy her. (Jacob/Bella Smut. Breaking Dawn AU.)


It had been about 3 weeks since Edward and Bella had gotten married and everything was going perfectly.

Except for one thing.

Bella was not being sexually satisfied.

It wasn't like Edward was just bad in bed or anything, it was that he was literally unable to have sex.

With the super strength he possessed as a result from being a vampire, it was basically impossible for him to undergo sexual intercourse with a mere human, as he could rip them in half easily.

He told Bella this from the start, and even though Edward tried to warn her, she'd just keep pressing further that they could try and do it and that it'd be okay if they were careful. But Edward just wasn't having it, and eventually Bella understood.

It was just too much to risk, Edward thought. He'd surely kill her. The end result would likely be disastorous.

He wouldn't even allow her to give him a blowjob, as he feared he'd lose control and do something to harm her on accident.

He felt guilty about it, the fact he couldn't sexually please his wife and she had to live being sexually frustrated, but he felt even more guilty when he'd wake up late at night and find her pleasuring herself, just wishing that he could offer her the sexual gratification she deserved. It was just another negative to being a vampire.

She often requested the issue be fixed by simply having her changed, but that was another thing Edward simply refused to do. So there she was, left unsatisifed and constantly horny.

But one night, Edward decided he had enough of watching Bella suffer. When he came home after a good night of hunting, he found her on the bed, rubbing her clit desperately, biting her lip and grunting in frustration, and Edward didn't know what it was, but he decided he had seen that enough. Enough of his wife going without sex.

"Alright, this needs to stop." Edward said as he walked in the door.

Bella instantly snapped her head over to Edward's direction and slowed down the rubs to her clit until finally halting, slowly taking her hand away from her clit. "O-oh, E-Edward.. y-you're here.. I.. I'm sorry. I..."

"No, Bella. We need to talk about this, about this sex thing." He started, making his way over to the bed and sitting next to Bella on the edge.

"O-okay." Bella replied softly, pulling up her shorts and panties and sitting next to her vampire husband. "What about it?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I.. look. For the past few months, we've been incredibly happy, and everything has been going great outside of one thing. We aren't able to have sex." He said, to which Bella nodded, curious as to what he had to say "And I'm tired of having to watch you sexually frustrated and having no one to properly satisfy you." He finished.

"Wait.. are you saying you'll have sex with me?!" Bella exclaimed, a smile on her face.

"W-well.. n-not exactly.." He said, causing Bella's smile to drop and for her to sigh. "But. I have a solution in mind..."

"Oh.. really? Well what is it?" Bella asked, curious and anxious to hear what he had in mind.

"So.. what if... I.. got someone else to pleasure you.. and.. have sex with you? Because obviously I can't." Edward stated.

Bella looked surprised and her eyebrows furrowed even more. "W-what? R-really? Edward... I.. you're not.. serious, are you? You can't be. You're a jealous guy, I mean... you can't be serious."

"Look.. I may be jealous but honestly... you having sex with someone else wouldn't bother me too much as long as you're still mine at the end of the day. I think it could be good for you, I think you need this, this sexual release. If you don't have it, you might go insane." He said with a slight chuckle.

"E-Ed-Edward, I don't.. I.. I don't.. I don't know what to say.." Bella said, flabbergasted that Edward had even suggested this, shaking her head a bit. "I can't believe you'd really let me do that just to make me happy."

"Well I would. I would do anything for you, Bella, and you need this, I can tell." He commented.

"But Edward.. me having sex with someone else. That'd hurt you. It'd have to, wouldn't it? I can't hurt you. No. I won't." She argued.

"Bella, look... I'm lucky to have you. I've accepted the fact we can never have sex. You need someone to have sex with. Don't you want sex? I can tell you do with how frustrated you seem sometimes." He said, lifting up her hand and rubbing it sensually.

"W-well... I do crave sex, to be quite honest with you.." She said softly.

"Well. Let's get you some then."

"But.. Edward. Are you... are you sure about this?"

"Bella. I'm sure. I've been thinking about this for a while now, I've been thinking about it for a while. I'm not as jealous as I used to be, I could handle this."

"Are you.. completely.. absolutely sure?"

"Bella. Yes." Edward insisted.

"W-well... a-alright.. b-but.. who are we gonna find to have sex with me?" Bella wondered.

Edward thought about it for a minute, before thinking of the perfect man to do it. "I know just the right person.." Edward said.

That next morning, Edward had requested this 'right person' he had in mind to meet him in the woods to discuss everything. He was nervous about their reaction, but knew they wouldn't be able to resist the offer in the end.

This 'right person' Edward had in mind was none other than Jacob Black.

A few years ago, Edward never would have thought that one day he would be willing to let Jacob Black have sex with Bella, but over the years, things had changed, he had changed, the both of them had changed. They were once rivals who completely despised each other, constanly battling for Bella's love, but when Edward and Bella got married, Jacob managed to realize he would never have Bella and accepted it, and Edward and Jacob put aside their differences and were now on good terms.

As soon as Edward caught that scent, that scent he considered to be dreadful, he knew Jacob was here.

"Hey. So, you wanted to talk to me?" Jacob greeted as he walked through the woods, approaching the vampire.

Edward turned around and smiled. "Yeah." He said simply, feeling nervous.

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked with concern.

"No, nothing's wrong.. but... I... well... I have an offer for you. But I'm not quite sure how to say it." Edward replied.

"Um.. okay. What is it?" Jacob asked, confused.

"Um... well.."

"Come on, just say it."

"I want you to have sex with Bella." Edward blurted out.

Jacob gave the most shocked expression Edward had ever seen someone give him.

"Uh... hang on. What did you just say? You didn't say what I think you said.."

"I want you to have sex with Bella." Edward repeated.

"W-why? Why would you ever want me to do that? I'm.. I'm confused.." Jacob protested.

"Look. You know I can't have sex with her because it'd kill her. And.. since she doesn't get sex she's left unsatisfied and horny all the time. I feel guilty, seeing her all frustrated and everything. So, I think someone needs to satisfy her, and obviously I can't. And you're the only person I can trust. Because I know you won't harm her and that you care for her. Just... I really want her to be happy. I'm not saying I'm gonna share my wife and let you be in a relationship with her but I'll let you have sex with her. Just please, fuck her for me. She needs it." Edward explained.

Jacob pursed his lips, nodding. "So.. does she know about this? Do you think she'd even want this?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you. I mean, mostly when you're shirtless. She drools over your abs. She tries to pretend she doesn't, but I can tell. It's easy to tell she has lustful feelings for you." Edward explained.

A large smirk formed on Jacob's face and he chuckled a bit. "Wow.. never thought this would happen. But.. I'm defintely down for this.." Jacob said darkly, a grin on his face.

That night, Edward had informed Bella that he had contacted the person to have sex with her. She was excited, but also nervous. She asked Edward several times over if he was really okay with it, to which he insisted she was. She paced around the house before sitting down on the bed.

"Ughhhh where are they? I want to get FUCKED!" Bella groaned, obviously frustrated.

"Don't worry. They should be here soon.." Edward assured.

And a few minutes later, they arrived. Edward went to get the door and let them in, and when he walked into the room, Bella gasped.

"Ja-Jacob? I.. w-what? E-Edward.. y-you can't be serious. Him?" Bella asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, him. I trust him." Edward stated.

"B-but.."

"Bella, look. We put our differences aside. I'm not jealous anymore. It's okay. I can't think of anyone better for this job."

"A-are you sure?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure." Edward responded. "Now, I think it's time for you guys to get to work. I'll leave you to it."

Bella looked at Edward, then Jacob. Jacob smirked and slowly began to take his shirt off, tossing it to the floor, which caused Bella to gasp and bite and chew on her lips. Jacob smirked at her reaction and approached her, leaning down to whisper huskily into her ear. "Been waitin' a long time for this. And I think you have too.."

"I.. uh.. y-yes.. I have been.." Bella admitted breathlessly, shuddering as he breathed on her neck.

She looked at his abs, looking her lips, reaching up to feel them. Edward lacked abs, and Bella loved feeling Jacob's, he was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She feeld them for a bit, causing Jacob to smirk.

"So. Let's do it." Jacob said before running his hand along her leg. She shuddered. Her core ached. She needed his touch. He looked at her. He gave her a smile. A smile that sent shivers down her spine. He leaned in and slightly kissed her, causing Bella to moan in to his mouth. And as soon as his lips were on hers, she knew she was at the point of no return.

Jacob was a good kisser, Bella thought. Better than Edward, she had to admit. It was all very tender, methodical. He didn't try to rush in all tongue and teeth and greed, he let things escalate. A ginger peck to start, then one that lasted a touch longer, then open mouthed, putting his hand on Bella's cheek for better effect, lingering at the lips, then a little deeper. He was a suave seducer, Bella thought as he pulled away from her lips, pulling on them before kissing her cheek.

He smiled and began undressing her slowly, gasping when she was left in her panties, that were now being exposed to Jacob, letting him see all of her.

Jacob backed away to get a look at her naked and he smirked, reaching to the belt of his shorts, undoing his belt and slipping his shorts off, exciting Bella as he was left in his boxers that showed off his massive bulge, and Bella licked her lips more, wondering how she was gonna take that huge thing.

He stepped back to her. He lifted a thumb to her lips, stroking the bottom half with deliberate sluggishness before entering wholly. Bella enveloped it, her lips around the base and her tongue swirling over the knuckle. "Mmph."

He drew his hands down her chest and rubbed his thumbs across her nipples, which made her squirm.

Jacob took this as a hint to give her nipples extra attention. He leaned forward then, giving one a lick as he tweaked the other. Writhing under the ministrations before Jacob was was suckling on them as if determined to change the color from pink to bruise purple.

She had never been so wet, she was completely dripping and she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Jacob then pushed her over onto his bed got on top of her, pinning her down. Bella groped the tan hunk with undeniable heavy greed, sticking her eager hands up to stroke his abs and the smooth but muscled curve of his back. Jacob's hands were set loose too and they covered their ground, tracing Bella's ribs and the ridge of her hip and the delicate underside of her knees with equal curiousity for each and every part. Bella nearly cursed silently, why was he so damn perfect? He was slowly bringing out the animal in her.

He then began to slip off his boxers, causing Bella to gulp a bit. He pulled them below his hips and let his thick, long cock spring free, and Bella stared at it was it was a lost treaure. It was massive and throbbing, the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on.

With a filthy smirk, Jacob leaned over Bella and held one leg wide by the ankle. He grinned and slowly slipped a finger inside of Bella. Bella's eyes widened in shock, and she wriggled and made small sounds of lust that were trapped by Jacob's mouth as he started kissing her again as he slipped in a second finger into her shamelessly wet vagina.

Jacob was licking the softness of her neck when he thrust the third finger in. And now it was less stretching, less plying and gentility and more like the fingers were acting as a surrogate for what was about to happen. He was thrusting them in with force, plundering, making Bella squeak in shock to start before it started to feel nice. Really nice, smooth in and out and short pushes to focus on power. She coiled her free leg around his shoulder, moaning.

He looked at her with a smirk and then leaned down before he slowly licked her pussy. Bella gasped and moaned in response, and Jacob alternated between kissing, licking, nibbling, and eating her out. Bella was going absolutely crazy in pleasure at this point, moaning, twitching, and bucking her hips in response, never had she been so excited. "Oh... oh..." she whispered. Jacob grabbed her legs and squeezed, digging his nails in them while he ate her out, causing Bella to moan loudly and grasp his hair, he snarled and continued eating her until she could feel herself about to explode. Bella was writhing in ecstacy and gripped harder onto his hair. Jacob then inserted a finger and started to finger-fuck her rapidly. Then, when he captured her clit between his teeth and lashed it with his tongue, she went tumbling into a thrashing orgasm, cumming harder than ever.

"OOOOOH! OH GOD! OOOH! JACOB!" Bella cried out.

Jacob almost chuckled at the fact he had made her cum so hard. He continued to eat her out a bit as she finished, then gave her pussy one last lick and kiss.

"I'm a bit tired of doing all the work.. let's see how much you really want this.." He egged on, lying back on the bed. Bella looked at him, licking her lips, then crawled over top of him. Jacob was underneath her now and she laid down kisses on the man just like the ones she had received. She also got a bit daring. Her rear was lined up near perfectly, the tip of Jacob's stiff cock poking the base of one cheek, so it was purely intuitive to rub it down a few times. Then, he let his hand come down on Bella's rear with a resounding smack, causing her to yelp.

Jacob squeezed her butt with both hands then, one on each cheek, and gave one last light whack for good measure. Bella's pussy was swollen and wetter than ever. He held her by the hips, pushing her back on the bed and getting on top of her again. Bella decided to continue getting frisky, wrapping her legs around him and straddling him, causing him to grin as Jacob began kissing her madly. And then, suddenly, Bella felt the swollen base of a cock enter her. She yelped. That was it. No going back. She had given herself to another man. But she was too horny to care.

Soon, she was positively bouncing in the wolf's lap. Up and down, up and down, moaning as she fucked herself on this beautiful man's hard dick. Jacob groaned and reached around, assualting her little ass more by slapping it and squeezing it like life depended on it.

Jacob pulled away from the kiss laughed. "Look at you go!""

She threw him a smile right back and threw her head back in ecstacy, and bounced higher with a quicker return, revelling in that succulent swell of cock inside of her.

Then, suddenly, Jacob began to help out, as he began to thrust into her while she rode him. The first slam had Bella yelping in shock. Se couldn't shut up. Wordless moans, gasps and yelps were drilled out of her as Jacob took no mercy on her cunt. His tight grip on her hips did nothing to stop her body from jerking upward with every thrust. She just closed her eyes shut and let herself ride like the wind. Her entire body was pulsating, her toes wriggled. She opened her eyes and saw a smirking Jacob, she grinned and chuckled a bit, leaning in and kissing him passioantely, groaning and moaning in his mouth.

Suddenly, Jacob pushed her once again on the bed and laid neatly over top of her. They reattached, his cock buried deep into Bella. All he had to do was roll his hips a little, rock them back and forth. Bella groaned deeply and reached around to squeeze at his ass.

"Why are you so stupidly – nngh – stupidly perfect?" Bella gasped as he kept rolling in, drowning him with his weight and the thickness of his cock.

Jacob grinned. "Tell me how you feel about me."

Bella squirmed, her head dropping to the side as her body throbbed in pleasure. "You feel so good…"

"Keep going..

"You're so good, you're the best, just keep going –"

"The best?"

"Yesssss!" She hissed.

"So you like this?"

"YES!" She wailed.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes!" Bella let her hands scrape at Jacob's shoulder's now, desperate as the pace switched back into marathon speeds. "Oh my god! Oh my god, Jacob, Jacob, please!"

"How do you want it?"

Bella groaned in response.

"Say it!"

"Harder, harder, more! Don't stop! Don't stop! You're the best! You're the best! Oh my God!" Bella was writhing underneath him, her back arching and her hands scrambling for purchase on the bed, gripping the sheets."Oh my fucking god…" And then, she came harder then ever. "OHHHH FUCCCCCKKK! YESSSSS, FUCK ME! HHMMM FUCKKKK!"

That seemed to do it. Jacob slammed into her a few more times, ruthless, then suddenly pushed himself down and pulled at Bella's hair. He attacked her lips insatiably as he spilled out deep inside her. Jacob thrusted lightly as he continued to come. His breath was hot and desperate between kisses, a long moan finishing off the affair. He let himself pump in and out for a short while more before withdrawing. They kept kissing one another with a terrible longing before he leaned down to her neck, kissing at it and around her jaw, causing Bella to whimper, loving the fact she had finally gotten that release she had been aching for.

Jacob panted, slowly pulling out of her, and Bella's mind was racing. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd be fucking Jacob. Jacob panted, leaning down to kiss her slowly and tenderly before getting off of her and collecting his clothes. "Well uh.. guess my work here is done." He said with a chuckle, causing Bella to blush and smirk. "Thanks for that.. I needed that." She said shyly.

"No problem. Call me when you need dick again." He teased, winking at her as he walked out.


End file.
